


I Never Told You

by baybscully



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baybscully/pseuds/baybscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully's last thoughts after she's stung by the bee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Told You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I wrote back in high school and just found on an old CD. If it sucks, blame 16-year-old me.

Pain. So much pain. The room is spinning and turning and I am sinking deeper and deeper and the pain – God the pain – and it is all I know.

Lights burn my eyes – Let there be light – then my world goes dark. Fire behind my eyes, burning my brain. Fire. I wonder if I’m in Hell. Hell on an apple dumpling. Am I dead? I feel pain but do dead people feel pain? I don’t know, I don’t know, all I know is the pain and the fire and the dark. It hurts, oh God, it hurts, please help me.

I’m cold now. The burning is gone and all I know is the chill. So cold I shake and feel my body rise and fall and rise and fall.

                                                      And fall...

                                                                And fall...

                                                                          And fall…

He is here. I am not dead. I can feel him and hear him. Cursing himself and cursing life and crying. Don’t cry. Please don’t cry. It wasn’t you, it was never you, please don’t cry, don’t be sorry, don’t be anything, just be here.

For you. It’s all for you, and me too. Don’t leave, don’t you ever leave me. Dear God, don’t make me leave him. I don’t want to go, I’m not ready to go. I have things to do, things to say, please, I don’t want to go.

Can you feel me? I feel you. I can’t see you, but it’s you. I was wrong. It was always you for me and me for you, like a song in my head and my heart. My heart. It’s broken, I can feel it shatter and a million needles stab me and I know I’m dying.

I’m sorry. I don’t want to leave. I don’t want to leave you on your own but I am, it will just be you. Only you and no me and you’re crying again. Don’t cry. Your tears sting my face and I fall and fall and all is quiet. The pain is gone.

And I never told you.


End file.
